Make a Wish
by moarchiilli
Summary: When the Fates decide to mess with love lives, there's no turning back... Draco and Ginny must face the music together. What will happen to this unlikely pair? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Walk in the Park

At age 15, Virginia Weasley was not average girl. But then again, being a witch was what one wouldn't call average. Ginny, as she was called by her family and what few friends she had (we'll get to that later), was actually be stunningly pretty. She had dark red hair that she enchanted to fall in ringlets about her face, pale skin, dark brown "doe-eyes", and freckles that went over the bridge of her nose.

There was a very logical explanation to why Ginny didn't have that many friends. You see, when she was in her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she had been possessed by non another than Lord Voldemort, the highly feared Dark Wizard whose ambition it was to well, rule the world. The other reason she didn't have friends, and well, forget boyfriends, was because her older brother, Ron, would most likely have a heart attack if anyone got too near her, considering her past experience with her "friend."

Ginny was walking through the woods not far from The Burrow when she spotted a clearing and, odd enough because she'd been in these woods more than she could count, a well smack dab in the middle.

"Ginny dear! Come inside, it's getting dark!" Molly Weasley, her mum, yelled.

"I'll be right in Mum!" As soon as I've made my wish, she thought.

"I wish, more than anything in the world, that someone will love me for who I am. I wish that this someone could be both my lover, and, and my best friend. I wish that this special someone will see through the fact that my family doesn't have a lot of money, and will be proud of me and love me through whatever I do. This I wish more than anything in the world." At that moment, when she was done, Ginny felt tug behind her belly button, kind of like she had touched a Portkey, and was whirling away, lost in time.

DISCLAIMER: I dont own HP!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Quidditch Pitch

At that very moment that Ginny was walking through the woods, Draco Malfoy, a pale-faced, blond-haired 16 year old was walking through his woods around his Manor. The Malfoy family was very wealthy and had more than 50 acres of woods and fields all to themselves. These were protected not only by walls, but also by charms. You see, Draco Malfoy was also a wizard who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

As he was walking through the practice Quidditch Pitch his father had placed there (that might give you an idea just how prominent the Malfoy was), he saw a well there that he had never noticed before.

Now remember, Draco wasn't one to act on impulse. He usually thought things through. Unless, of course, he was making fun of Potter and his little friends, Draco thought. However, considering the fact that his father had just got through yelling at him because he (Draco) had failed, once again, to win the Quidditich cup at school (damn those Gryffindors!). Draco couldn't help but think that it would be perfectly harmless to make a wish.

At the same time that Ginny Weasley was starting hers, Draco started his. The Fates looked down at them both and smirked, "We can give you both what you wish."


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: This incident happened the second night of their summer holiday, so they pretty much have a full two months (you'll see what I mean). Oh yeah, Ginny is entering her fifth year and Draco his sixth

Chapter 3: The Unexpected Surprise

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

'What in the name of Merlin happened?' Ginny thought.

"What in the bloody hell is this place and why are YOU here?" Draco asked scathingly,

"I might ask you the same question," replied Ginny with the same emotion Draco showed.

"Whatever, I'm leaving." Said Draco.

Just then, a voice echoed throughout the room they were in (what appeared to be a living room).

"Tut, tut, tut. Neither of you can leave. You see, we took what you both said to heart. Granting you what you each desired. You two really should be grateful, considering this rarely happens. Anyway, back to what I was saying. Neither of you can leave. You will fine that this house has no doors, so you can't go anywhere, neither is it connected to the Floo Network. We have done everything we can possibly think of to prevent you two from leaving this place. The windows aren't real, but enchanted to look like the outside. You will find that the kitchen, like the rest of the house, is enchanted. Anything that you would possibly be consuming will magically refill itself with fresh things. You have two months, that is your deadline for reaching what you each truly wish. By the by, your parents have been contacted and have been explained the situation. You will not, in anyway, be allowed to reach anyone, save each other. Oh yes, you will both find, in your respective rooms, that is, that you have clothes enough to last you through this time period. I might add that these are yours to keep after you are through with this house."

Ginny and Draco looked at each other, mouths gaping wide open, speechless.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: I do hope this is okay, only half of it was written down and I had to make up the rest as I went. Enjoy! Oh yeah, and I know that this Chapter is kinda boring with all the info about their rooms, but I had to go into detail to make this chapter longer since Ginny stormed off.

Chapter 4: The Seriously Magic House

"Weasley! What in the bloody hell have you gotten me into!" Yelled Draco.

"Malfoy, didn't you hear the voice? Or is your brain to small to comprehend the smallest things? This is your fault just as much as it is mine! I have no idea what either of us did, but I am NOT going to take the blame for something that wasn't entirely my fault! Now, excuse me, but I am going to bed." And Ginny stomped off to look for a room in which to sleep in.

What Ginny found, much to her surprise, was a myriad of rooms, all different from the next. The kitchen was absolutely splendid. One that her mother would enjoy tremendously, she thought, feeling her heart cry out. "Oh mum! What am I going to do without you?" However, she quickly forgot her mom when she reached the next set of rooms. They were all rather large and connected together. In one room, it would be fall, while the next would be winter and so on and so forth. These four rooms (A/N: if you haven't guessed, contained each season) were so large that you could walk around the perimeter of the room you want to be in and have been gone for an hour.

Ginny easily found which room she would be occupying. It was nothing like her room at home (and she definitely wasn't complaining). The walls were light yellow with dark blue borders. The carpet was white and felt thick, even beneath Ginny's shoes. Up against the wall across from the door was a king size, canopy bed with a yellow and blue gingham scheme with dark blue sheets. There was a vanity table that in the drawers held brushes and make- up while the top held all sorts of perfumes and lotions. "Oh my," exclaimed Ginny, finally looking into the closet. There must be a pool somewhere in the house because Ginny saw, through the jumble of all new clothes (that were mysteriously her size), a bikini, if you could call it that. "I will never wear that thing in front of Malfoy." Ginny swore vehemently.

After looking around her room a bit more (surprisingly enough, well, maybe not since this is a magic house, there was a book case full of interesting books that Ginny knew should would like. Also, she discovered her desk, which held all of her school books and her half finished Potions essay, as well as a bottle of ink, a quill, and plenty of parchment. She then went to her bathroom and admired that some, and finally she took a good book off of the bookcase, lay down on her amazingly comfortable bed, and fell asleep.

Draco was rather peeved at the moment. He couldn't believe that that Weasel actually had had the last word. He decided to vent off his anger by going to the kitchen and eating. (A/N: this makes him sound like some overweight food junkie, but he's not. You all know how boys are. I call my brothers Bottomless Pit 1 and Bottomless Pit 2.) After he had had a glass of milk and a few cookies, he too, went off searching. Just like Ginny had before him, he found the Season Rooms, and was actually rather impressed. Then he ventured on and found an Olympic sized pool with a ten- person Jacuzzi. This could prove to be interesting after all, thought Draco. As soon as he was done admiring the pool, he went off and found his room. His walls were painted billiard green and the carpet beneath his feet was white and thick. Up against the farthest wall was his, like Ginny's, king-sized canopy bed. The comforter was dark blue and the sheets were white. The room was very pleasing to the eye and had much the same things Ginny's did. It held a bookshelf, a desk, and closet full of brand new clothes. He also had his own bathroom, which didn't impress him very much considering he had his own one at home too. Draco, feeling full from his snack, took off his clothes and crawled into bed with his boxers on. What in the name of Salazar happened to me? Why am I here with miniature Weasel and what exactly are we supposed to do? Fall in love? Ha, like that's ever going to happen. was that Draco Malfoy fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Wrong Room

Ginny woke up in the middle of the night scared. Scared because she just remembered exactly what happened. Scared because she didn't know what the next two months held, and scared because these next to months she would be living with Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy, she thought, the resident "bad boy", future Death Eater, and all around, pure asshole. Yet, for some reason, she was thrilled. Sure, she was going to be with IhimI, but that didn't mean that she would have to spend every waking moment with Malfoy. She was also thrilled because she was going to be away from the Dream Team, her overprotective brothers, and from her Mum's cries that "her little girl is growing up and what was she ever going to do when her little girl was gone". Yeah, she thought, it's definitely bittersweet.

Ginny got up from her wonderfully comfy bed and walked to the closet. She knew that she wasn't going to get any other sleep for the rest of the night because for the past year, she'd be lucky if she even got 5 hours of sleep. Ever since the rise of You-Know-Who, Tom Riddle had been filling her sleep with nightmares. Nightmares of what would happen to her family because he had failed to completely take over her. Ginny pulled out the bikini in her closet and figured that if she can't sleep, she might as well go for a swim. She slipped it on, found a nice, thick towel, and walked out of her room.

Ginny was walking down the hallway, opening doors looking for the pool. Behind one doorway, she found a stairway that seemed like it would never end. Behind another, a room kind of like the "Season" rooms, but this was a beautiful garden with lovely statues and wonderfully exotic flowers. She walked on and found another door, and of course, she opened it.

Draco Malfoy had always been a light sleeper, and when his door in the middle of the night, he woke up. As he was coming out of the dream stages, he heard a gasp. Confused and enraged, he looked up and found someone in the doorway and was completely speechless. He soon got over that because being speechless was against the rules of being a Malfoy.

"Well Weasley, who would have ever thought that you had a body like that under all of the hand-me down clothes you always wear" he drawled.

Ginny abruptly turned on her heel and left, going downstairs.

Well hell, thought Draco, can't sleep so I might as well join this little weasel full of surprises. He got up, slipped his PJ pants and boxers off and got into his swimming trunks.

He walked for a little ways until he came to the pool. Draco had always loved swimming and had persuaded Lucius to put in a swimming pool and hot tub in the Manor, which had been no easy feat.

Draco walked into the pool room and watched the petite, beautiful.. Wait a minute..., thought Draco, did I just call the weaselette beautiful, I must be coming down with something.

Ginny heard the door open, but ignored it and continued on with her laps. She knew shouldn't have put this on to come swimming, even if it was beautiful. It accentuated her bust, her small waist, and not too long yet not to short legs. At 5'4", she thought that she didn't have too many great features on her body, boy was she wrong, or so the boys at Hogwarts would tell her when Ron wasn't around. Apparently, the Gryffindor boys weren't the only ones who noticed she was beautiful. Ginny turned around as soon as she heard Malfoy whistle.

"It seems as if I was right, Red. You have one killer body."

"First of all, why are you calling me "Red"? And second of all, I didn't ask you to come here, so get out." Ginny said as she was slinking away as far she could get from him.

"I'm calling you Red 'cause I was thinking about something, which I'll explain to you later. And I'm not going to get out because one, you can't order me around, and two, because this is my pool just as much as it's yours, considering we both live here." Draco said as he was stepping down into the pool and started swimming her way.

"Stay away from me." Fear was clearly defined in her voice.

"Or what Red? Who are you going to call, no one is hear but you... and me." Draco smirked.

He finally reached her and stood up. (A/N: They were in the shallow end.) Draco towered over her, leaned down, and kissed her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Reactions

~Hogwarts~

Dumbledore sat in his office, eyes twinkling ever more so than they have before, scanning the letter he had just received.

"Well, it looks like two of my students will be together for the rest of the holidays. I do hope that they don't injure each other," he said with a smile on his face and in his eyes.

~The Burrow~

"What! You..You mean that Ginny and, and MALFOY are together, and we can't see her for the rest of summer?" Ronald Weasley, Ginny's older brother exclaimed.

"Yes," said Mrs. Weasley tearfully, "it appears that we can't owl them, for their location is not known to anyone but the ones that put them there. I do hope that my baby will be alright. She doesn't have her wand with her. What if wherever they are they can't eat? Young children need good food in them if they want to be healthy."

"There, there Molly," said Arthur Weasley, reassuring his wife, "I'm sure that the Fates have seen to everything."

Ron looked at his parents in astonishment. "How can you even care about Malfoy? We should be trying to think of ways to get her out of there. I'm going to owl Harry and 'Mione and see if they can think of ways to rescue Ginny. I mean, we're talking about her virtue here. Next time we see her she could hurt, emotionally."

"Ronald Weasley," snarled Molly, "you will be doing no such thing. For one, the location is not known to anyone, not even our Ginny or young Mister Malfoy. And second, once the Fates have decided to interfere with anyone's life, there's nothing, absolutely nothing anyone can do about it. So don't even think about asking Harry to ask Remus or Dumbledore how to rescue them. Or even Hermione about researching this sort of thing. Nothing will work."

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Weasley,

We greatly appreciate your somewhat acceptance of this. Do not worry, we would not have thrown these two young one together if we had any doubts that this would not work. This will teach both of these children lessons that will last a lifetime. For your daughter, appearances can be deceiving. And for young Mr. Malfoy, that it doesn't take money or power to fall in love. Once again, thank you for somewhat trusting us.

Signed Sincerely,

The Fates

Ron stormed out of the kitchen, leaving Mr. Weasley comforting his wife.

~Malfoy Manor~

Dear Mr. Malfoy,

First and foremost, we would like to thank you for angering your son. He did something very un-Malfoy-ish, causing him to not be with you at the moment. Right now, he is currently somewhere safe. I can assure you now that he will not go crazy for having no one to talk to. He is in the company of a very stunning young red head. I'm sure you are familiar with her family. We will let you know now, if you do anything, that is anything, to try to stop what may come out of this hopeful union, you will die. If you try to contact or hurt the young lady's family in anyway, shape, or form, you will be forced to live with Muggles, without a wand or a fireplace. This place that you would go to will have every anti-Magic spell that you could possibly think of. I can see the horror on your face right now. Don't worry about your son; you will see him in approximately two months. The other family has received an owl somewhat similar to yours.

Sincerely, The Fates

"That damn boy. What did I do to deserve this? I know that he is with that awful Weasley. The youngest, and most treasured." Lucius sneered.

Maybe something good can come of this...I must go consult with the Dark Lord.

Just then, another owl swooped in through the open winow.

Dear Mr. Malfoy,

Kindly refrain yourself from doing anything evil. If you do anything to hurt either one of these children, the same punishment in the previous letter will be inflicted. We will be watching you 24/7.

The Fates

With this, Lucius stormed out of his study, bellowing for a drink.


End file.
